


Don’t open an umbrella in the house

by RoughTweedAction (Donya)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Smallcroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/RoughTweedAction
Summary: A Smallcroft drabble that I'm proud of.





	Don’t open an umbrella in the house

An impeccably dressed man stood by the main entrance of Gare du Nord. Wearing a dark, three-piece suit and a black coat, he was holding an umbrella, although the sky was light blue and cloudless. He was calm, waited patiently for someone or something. Occasionally, he would touch his right ear, always wincing when he did that indicating he was experiencing a bit of an earache.

He only entered the station after a dark-haired man who carried a small suitcase. The umbrella-wielding man held the bamboo handle tighter, raised it just slightly. He was following the man with the suitcase, never letting him out of his sight. He got closer. It was going to happen now.

He didn’t notice a group of particularly tense people behind him, but he wasn’t alone either. An elegant blonde standing close to the spot chosen with care whispered something to herself. She did it twice.

The umbrella man stopped, disappointed. But he heard a clear order from his handler. 'Don’t open an umbrella in the house. I repeat, don’t open an umbrella in the house.


End file.
